Harper Dearing
Harper Dearing was the CEO of Dorado Hills Investments, a multinational venture capital group that specialized in technology companies and also a terrorist targeting both NCIS and the United States Navy after his son, Evan was killed in an explosion. Dearing's reign of terror and his campaign of terror finally ended in May 2012 when Leroy Jethro Gibbs, the leader of the NCIS Major Case Response Team tracked Dearing down and stabbed the other man with a knife, finally ending Dearing's rampage for good while also resulting in Dearing's death. Biography Pre-Series Born in Augusta, Georgia, Dearing was the son of a local banker and a civilian. In his youth, he worked as a golf caddy and also bagged groceries for others all through high school. He was later accepted into the Mount Roosevelt University in Kensington, Maryland. While at the college, he excelled in the study of art, literature and psychology, eventually gaining a Bachelor's Degree. In 1976, Dearing and a group of friends began a small company that eventually grew into Dorado Hills Investments At some point, Dearing also met Victoria Dearing with the two later marrying and having a son, Evan Dearing. Dearing was proud when Evan joined the United States Navy as a sailor but Evan and two other members of the Navy later played a practical joke on one of the members of NCIS by videotaping the member in question having sex and then showing it to the other members of the Navy, making it a felony. This resulted in Evan being reassigned to another ship, the U.S.S. Brandywine where Evan later died from the destruction of the vessel he was on due to faulty hulls on the Navy Ships, and the fleet wasn't entirely updated completely due to the events of 9/11. Evan's death turned Dearing for the worst as he began getting DUIs and other disturbing behavior that eventually led to him and his wife getting a divorce. Unable to cope with Evan's death, Dearing eventually became a terrorist hellbent on exacting revenge against both the Navy and NCIS who he blamed for sending his son, Evan to his death. He embarked on a long campaign, leaving nothing but a trail of carnage, destruction and death in his wake. NCIS Season 9 Dearing learned of the sale of a Phantom Eight microchip, which provided access to the Navy's Watcher Fleet, the covert counter-terrorism task force assembled by the Office of Naval Intelligence. The chip belonged to Gayne Levin, the final victim of the Port-to-Port Killer and a former member of the Phantom Eight. His chip was acquired by two other former members, Jonathan Cole and Sean Latham, who were willing to sell it to the highest bidder. Using his vast fortune, he purchased the chip, and used it to learn of the existence of Aquamarine, a program by the Watcher Fleet to retrofit ships in the Navy which had faulty wiring installed. Under the right conditions, the wiring could be used to destroy these ships, which Harper fully intended to do. Initiating his plan in "Rekindled", Dearing hired Bruce Johnson to acquire the Aquamarine file, killing yet another Phantom Eight member, Carter Plimpton, in the process. NCIS was called into investigate alongside the Baltimore Police Department, where Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs recognized Plimpton and realized this was indeed a navy case. Dearing tried to kill Agent Anthony DiNozzo and Baltimore Arson Detective Jason King with a trap aboard a civilian cargo ship which had the faulty wiring, but failed. The investigation eventually led the team to corner Johnson, who was killed after Dearing sabotaged his car. Ziva found the list of navy ships inside Johnson's house, and the team discovered Watcher Fleet had only managed to retrofit a third of the ships listed. Gibbs realized this was a terrorist plot and predicted more attacks were coming, leading to elevated security on Navy installations worldwide. His prediction was unfortunately accurate, as the USS Brewer was firebombed shortly thereafter. Luckily, a miscalculation on the part of Dearing's agent saved the ship. Investigating the bombing in "Playing with Fire", Gibbs's team helped stop another attack on the nuclear-powered carrier the USS Benjamin Franklin. The arsonist on the carrier named Dearing as the mastermind behind the attacks. NCIS quickly identified him and moved to capture him, only to find he was missing. In response to his escalating campaign against the United States Navy, Harper Dearing was named public enemy number one, and moved to the top of NCIS's most wanted list. He openly contacted NCIS in "Up in Smoke", taunting Gibbs. As he fed them false information about his plans, he kidnapped Director Leon Vance. He also revealed his motivations to the team, making them more determined to capture him. Dearing finally made his move against NCIS in "Till Death Do Us Part". He released Vance, but also proceeded to remove the team's ally Dr. Samantha Ryan from the equation by releasing her ex-husband from prison. Finally out of options, Gibbs brought in Jonathan Cole, and hoped to use him to force Dearing to come out of hiding. Instead, Dearing anticipated the move, and used Cole to tell Gibbs he was never interested in Director Vance, only in the director's car: he used it to deliver a bomb directly to the Navy Yard. They attempted to evacuate the base, but there wasn't enough time; the bomb went off, killing Cole, and leaving the entire Major Case Response Team in critical condition. NCIS Season 10 Everyone in the team survived with varying degrees of injuries, and the order came down from the President himself to terminate Harper Dearing with extreme prejudice. A nationwide manhunt ensued, culminating in Gibbs's face-to-face confrontation with the madman. Dearing was stabbed and killed, finally ending his rampage. Personality Appearance Abilities Victims *The following were involved in the Cargo ship bombing: **Jason King- (Almost killed but saved himself and DiNozzo from burning alive by trapping the fire). **Anthony DiNozzo. *Bruce Johnson- (Killed with a car bomb when he started the ignition and switched it off). *Freddie Fountain- (Killed with a single shot to the chest to send NCIS on a wild goose chase). *Leon Vance - (Abducted from the airport; survived). *Blake Larson - (Blown up in his own house in revenge for sending his son to the ship that he was killed on). *Dr. Samantha Ryan- (Forced her and her son to go into hiding after bribing a judge into releasing her ex-husband, a well known felon, under a technicality). *The NCIS bombing: **Jonathan Cole- (Killed in the explosion triggered by Dearing) **Numerous unnamed NCIS employees including Special Agent Edward Girard (either injured or killed in the explosion) ** *The hotel bombing (five fatalities): **Lorraine **Four unnamed FBI agents *Leroy Jethro Gibbs- (attempted to shoot but Gibbs killed him first). Proxy Victims *Carter Plimpton- (Hired Bruce Johnson to interrogate him and later to kill him). *The following were killed in the U.S.S. Brewer bombing: **Tobey Abbott- (Accidently killed himself when he set the bomb to blow up). **Eric Ramsey- (Was killed by blunt-force trauma to the head when the force of the explosion propelled him). *Stanley Burley- (Andre Fullerton attempted to kill him while trying to set a bomb on the Benjamin Franklin). *Ned Dorneget- (Was implanted with a fake tooth that contained a listening device by Dr. Jay Berman, under Dearing's orders). *Donald Mallard- (Had a heart attack caused by stress relating to the discovery of the NCIS bombing) Category:Americans Category:Recurring Characters Category:Criminals Category:Terrorists Category:Murderers Category:Serial Killers Category:People on the NCIS Most Wanted List Category:Mass Murderers Category:Killed by Leroy Jethro Gibbs